What Do You Say
by SilverRay
Summary: It was jsut a normal day in their college town until she was hit by a car. They were lost and unsure until it came to her funeral when Saturn appeared. She believes that they had tried to kill her and then he came to help her taking her into his care for


What Do You Say

Hey minna! How are you? I'm really mad at my brother but I'm happy because I'm working really hard on my costume for an anime convention coming up. ^^. It's in Arlington VA and look for a messed up Cosmos if you're going. I'll be at another convention in Feb. Well maybe. Silver Shadows ane-chan first told me to this song on September 11th, two days before my birthday. I cried after I first listened to it. I usually don't listen to country but it's a really good song if you listen to the words. I'm starting this on October 2, 2001 at 12:03 am. I really hope you enjoy this songfic. It might be really crappy The lyrics might be screwed because I'm listening to the song to get them ^^;;;.

Dedication: for you who lost something

What Do You Say 

**SilverRay**

** **

~~~

Step outer and light out an old bookstore

~~~

Duo wandered out of a bookstore carrying a bunch of Batman comic books. The sun was setting sending its orangish (is that a word?) red rays dancing across the streets and sidewalks. The rest of the boys filed out of the bookstore empty handed. He had insisted that they go to the old bookstore so he could get some more comic books.

~~~

The son said daddy what are all those x's for

~~~

"Duo is there any particular reason why you dragged all of us out here?" Quatre questioned his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. Fall was settling in around the country now. Yellow, brown, and red leaves danced away from the trees scattering everywhere. The air was chilling as the sun began to set on the quiet town.

"Of course," Duo grinned unlocking the car doors. The five boys piled into the car. 

"Injustice, I don't understand why I have to go to a weak bookstore," Wufei grumbled.

"Omae o koruso," Hiiro growled as he strapped himself into the passenger seat in the front of the car. He wasn't in the moon to listen to Wufei's pointless ranting.

"We're OFF!" Duo whooped as he started the car down the road earning him a sigh from the occupant that could sigh.

~~~

As the light turned green he changed the subject fast

Started talking about football as they drove right past

~~~

"Hey did you guys see the game last night?" Duo asked.

"…" Trowa stared out the window. 

The braided boy glanced behind him. No one replied. A sigh escaped his mouth. "You guys need to be a little more in tune with the world."

"Duo!" Hiiro suddenly snatched the steering wheel away from the braided boy. He jerked it to the side suddenly causing everyone to slam to the side as the car screeched. 

Usagi and Rei strolled down the sidewalk, arms laddered with shopping bags. They were the only two that went to the same college. Ami went to Harvard for medical school, Minako went to an acting academy, and Makoto went to a college that specialized in business. Rei and Usagi went to a nice little college in California. Rei was receiving a major in music and Usagi a major in art. After they went to college they stopped bickering and arguing with each other. Rei became a little less serious and Usagi grew up a little so they met in a happy medium. Usagi was happy where she was in life considering she was doing good in school. "Usagi," Rei poked the golden haired girl in the arm gathering her attention. She pointed at the streetlight that was green. 

They purged across the black paved road. Rei walked ahead of the golden haired girl with a smile across her face. But Usagi's head snapped up. She felt something and she was almost scared since Rei didn't appear to notice it.

Danger

Usagi saw it too late to save herself but…"REI!" she screamed shoving her body against the raven haired girl as hard as she could. Rei was shoved roughly to the ground and she watched in horror as the golden haired girl's body was slammed roughly. Usagi kept her eyes on Rei hoping that her best friend was okay, hoping she would live. Then everything went black. 

"Usagi…" Rei slowly pulled her body along towards the golden haired girl. "Usagi…USAGI!" 

~~~

What do you say at a moment like this

~~~

"No…"

~~~

When you can't find the words, to tell it like it is

~~~

Rei reached forward and brushed Usagi's blood-matted hair away from her face. "Usagi…" she whispered softly. Her fingers collected the blood from her forehead. The sunshine haired and ocean eyed girl didn't move or breathe. She had been her best and closest friend but no more. She was gone…so fast…all gone.

She raised her head as footsteps reached her ears. A boy bent down and stared at the girl on the ground. Blood splattered, hair sprawled out, but she still looked so serene, so at peace. Some how he could just see her with angel wings, ready to go to heaven but before her time. He killed an angel. Duo brushed her hair out of her face and his shaky fingers reached for her neck. When they reached her pale skin he felt tears rush to his eyes. She was so pale, so cold. She couldn't be…

"Is she alive?" Rei asked weakly.

Duo slowly withdrew his hand. He killed her. 

~~~

Just bit your tongue and let your heart lead the way

~~~

He stood at the door unsure of what to do. He was once more clad in his black priest outfit, how fitting. He took a deep breath and his trembling fingers reached the doorbell. "Shingo!" a woman's voice called. "Can you get the door?"

"Hai!" he heard a young boy's voice yell in reply. Duo watched as the door opened slowly. A young face appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" 

The braided boy did say anything for a moment. He thought about what he was going to say. "May I come in?" he asked. The younger boy stepped aside shrugging his shoulders as he did. 

"Kaasan!" he hollered. "We have a guest!"

A middle aged woman stepped into the foyer wearing an apron over her dress and her long wavy purple hair flowing behind her. She must have been baking for her hands were covered in flour. She bowed. "Konnichi wa, watashi wa Tsukino Ikuko."

He wasn't really sure what to do but bowed in return still. "Duo Maxwell."

"Come in, come in," the older woman ushered the braided boy into the living room. She left the room but not before she told Shingo to stay in the room. The Japanese boy sat on the couch waiting for his mother to return with a scowl placed firmly on his face. She did return within a few minutes with a plate of strawberry shortcake and a cup of tea. She set them down on a coffee table.

"That won't be necessary," he looked at his hands for a moment before raising his head to look at the older woman. "You might want to sit down," he said seriously.

Ikuko sat down on a chair at the tone of his voice. She couldn't guess what was wrong. The boy didn't raise his eyes to the mother. After a few minutes when he had collected his thoughts together he decided to speak. "Mrs. Tsukino," he began slowly. "Your daughter was hit by a car."

She took a moment to digest the words. After a moment she slowly slid to the floor raising her hands to her head. "Iie," she whispered. Her voice began to rise and Shingo stared in disbelief. "Iie!" she screamed. 

~~~

Let's Get out of here

Oh what do you say

~~~

Ami slowly walked down the streets of Juuban. She had returned from medical school as soon as Rei called her. She was going to go back to school of course but right now, Usagi's death was all that filled her mind. Her mother didn't work that late since she had returned. She told her daughter that she could talk to her no matter what. But right now…she wanted to be alone with her thought so here she was in the park.

~~~

Seventeen years old she was out with her friends

~~~

"Ami!" The blue haired girl stopped her steps. There waving at her was Yuki. Setsuko Yui was on the volleyball team with Minako in high school. The blond haired girl had brought her over when they were studying to get into college. Yuki caught up with the future doctor. "Ami," she took a break to breathe in some air. "I'm so sorry about Usagi.' The two started walking once more. "I mean Usagi," Yuki continued. "She was so nice. I can't believe she died. Hey Ami, to get your mind off of it…why don't you come to a party that Celia is throwing."

"I..I guess."

~~~

They started drinking at some party until she was three sheets to the wind

~~~

"Ami!"the blue haired girl looked up as her name was called. It was dark and the music was loud making her feel uncomfortable. Staggering and stumbling towards her was Yuki. She held in her hand a cup of a golden bubbling and fizzing liquid. Ami recognized it as beer. She held the cup out to the blue haired girl. "Want some?" she asked, her speech slurred. 

"No thank you," Ami replied.

Yuki stumbled for a moment spilling the cold liquid on the hardwood floor. "Aw come on Ami, one sip ain't going to hurt."

~~~

Her mother always told her she could call no matter what

~~~

"Muchi muchi?"

"Kaasan?

"Am? Daijoubu deska?"

"iie…kaasan, could you pick me up? I'm at Celia's house."

"I'll be right there."

"Arigatoo kaasan."

~~~

She was crying on the front steps when her mom showed up

~~~

Ami laid on the couch back at the apartment. She stared at the hardwood floor with blank eyes. She didn't look up as the door creaked open slowly. "Ami?" a voice called. She didn't move. "Ami daijoubu deska?"

"Iie," Ami spoke finally shaking her head slowly. "What would Usagi say?" she whispered softly, somewhat haunted.

Her mother slowly sat down on the couch, "Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone of us."

"Demo…" the blue haired girl trailed off unsure of what to say.

"It'll be all right."

~~~

What do you say at a moment like this

~~~

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Black, all black was what she wore. Her fingers gently touched the cold mirror. It offered her no comfort. A light sigh escaped her lips. All gone. Dreams, hopes, futures all vanished without a trace. One action could take everything away from someone. One small action could take someone close to you. "Minako," a voice called. "are you ready?"

The blond haired girl nodded turning away from the mirror to face Makoto who was standing in the doorway. "Let's go."

~~~

When you can't find the words to tell it like it is

~~~

"Usagi was the best friend everyone could ask for. She was always there to support you, brighten up your life, she was the star in the darkness. She found a way to make you smile, make you laugh when you were down. Now that she's gone there is no more light in the dark and we are once more lost without her smile to brighten up the world. But she left us with hope. Hope we should not leave behind. Usagi gave us something when she entered our lives and…"

~~~

Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way

~~~

"…when she left she took something with her. But forever, always forever, she will be our friend, our star, our sister, our Usagi."

~~~

Oh what do you say

~~~

"Usagi gomen nasai. I should have been the one to die, not you," Rei gently brushed Usagi's bangs away from her cold pale face. "My imooto," she whispered softly. "Gomen."

"Iie," a voice called. It was eerie, soft and somewhat haunted. "Princess isn't dead. It isn't her time yet."

"Nani?"

"Who are you?"

All eyes fell on the unexpected uninvited guest. "Watashi wa Sailor Saturn."

~~~

Sometimes you got to listen to the silence

~~~

The violet haired girl gently touched the pale girl's forehead. She traced the pattern of a crescent moon. "She wasn't supposed to die," the girl whispered. Pluto-mama shad sent her to set time back properly. The way time and destiny were supposed to be. She continued to trace the crescent moon until it began to glow golden. "Awaken." Soon a light flared from the golden haired girl's forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her eyes soon opened fully and the light died away. Usagi slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and the violet haired girl disappeared. Everyone was silent, everyone was clad in black, some had tears stained on their cheeks. She slowly turned her head and a scream filled the silent air.

~~~

Give yourself a little time to think

~~~

Usagi laid in the hospital bed clutching the white sheets in her tormented sleep. "Iie…" she whispered in her sleep. People watched her tossing and turning form through the door window. 

"What's wrong with her?" a boy asked.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. His eyes glanced at the clipboard in his hands. "She doesn't want to see the people who visit her. She saw them at the funeral and believes that they were trying to kill her then. She doesn't remember anything of the car accident but she has a blank spot in her memory."

"Will she be all right?" another boy asked.

"She'll live if that's what you mean."

The boy placed his hand on the doorknob and let it swing open. He approached the dream tormented girl and gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at his face. "Who are-" the boy a hand over her mouth. 

"Don't talk," he hissed. "I'm going to kidnap you. I promise no, not even myself, will you hurt you again." 

"Who…"

The boy hastily gathered the girl up, sheets and all, and sprinted, slamming his back into the window and they started on their descent down. Glass sprayed around them. He landed on his feet and began running down the street leaving the doctor yelling above him.

~~~

With every breath is weaker than the last

~~~

He sat by her bed holding her limp hand, her breathing was slow and ragged. Over the last five years they had become close friends. Over the last two years she had come down with a disease. He gently ran his calloused hands over hers. Her fingers curled around his and she sighed contently in her sleep. Why did she have to go? What was the point in coming in the first place? He knew why. For the happiness that had come when he had met her, when he had fallen in love with her. But at the same time, he didn't know.

~~~

And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past

~~~

"Iie," she whispered in her sleep. "I want a cookie too."

He let a small smile grace his lips gently. He watched as her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Deep summer oceans met cold winter ice with a smile. "Ohayoo," she stretched sleepily. "O genki ka?"

"Daijoubu," he replied. He stood up releasing her hand. The girl struggled and pulled herself into a sitting position as the brown haired boy walked out of the bedroom door. "What do you want to eat?" he called.

"Anything really," she called in reply before slipping under the covers once more.

~~~

Her husband knows she's tired of holding on

~~~

When he returned he saw the girl coughing with a tissue pressed to her mouth. He hastily placed the tray down on a table before going to help the cough girl. "Easy, easy," he whispered as he rubbed her back. She threw aside the blood stained tissue to reach for a clean one but before she could, blood splattered over the white sheets the covered her. Usagi collapsed weakly against the bed and let the boy take her up in his arms. "Daijoubu," he gently cradled her as if she was a little girl. 

~~~

She looks at him and says I want to go home

~~~

"Hiiro," she whispered softly her head pressed against his chest. "Where do you want to go?"

He looked down at the golden haired girl. "Anywhere with you."

"I want to go to a place with an endless blue ocean and the sun shines on blue skies. And there you'll be holding my hand as we walk down the beach. Iwouldn't be sick and you wouldn't have to carry me and…" Usagi sighed softly. "I don't' want to die."

~~~

What do you say at a moment like this

~~~

The Japanese boy immediately scooped the girl up in his arms and stood up. Usagi clung to his neck at the sudden movement. "Nani? What are you doing?"

~~~

When you can't find the words to tell it like it is

~~~

"Just watch," he replied. Usagi complied and merely clung to his neck as he walked over to the balcony. He slowly slid the glass door opened it slowly. And the sight the greeted her took her breath away.

~~~

Just closed your eyes and let your heart lead the way

~~~

"It's beautiful," she breathed gently watching the ocean waves and the blue sky with the lovely sun that hadn't rested on her for two years. It was so lovely. Usagi gently rested her head on his shoulder. "Arigatoo."

~~~

What do you say

~~~

Hiiro slipped his hands into hers as she closed her eyes. "Usagi?" he questioned softly.

~~~

Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way

~~~

"Ai shiteru."

~~~

Oh what do you say

~~~

"Nani?"

"Hiiro, ai shiteru."

"Usagi?"

"Gomen nasai."

"Usagi? USAGI!"

~~~

O what do you say

~~~

FIN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know what to say. I just…well I finished this around 12:55 pm during lunch. Nothing much to say. Don't sue me, don't flame me, no sequel because there is no idea for one. Just uh hope you liked it. Don't get mad at me about the ending because life doesn't end happy…gomen! So um I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so boring! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! October 10, 2001. 


End file.
